


Supercorp Sockpuppet Theatre: Lena asks Kara for a Favour

by EdenSinger



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdenSinger/pseuds/EdenSinger
Summary: This fic is an extended edition of a script written exclusively for the Supercorp Sockpuppet Theatre on the YouTube WhooshBangPow channel, Supergirl 2x18 Reaction video.





	Supercorp Sockpuppet Theatre: Lena asks Kara for a Favour

Lena was in her office. She picked up her phone. The iPhone6s had minimal applications downloaded on it, and the ones she did have were to do with the stock exchange for L-corp, and most definitely nothing to do with social media, even though she had downloaded Tumblr that one time. Her surprisingly un-manicured, short-nailed (just saying) index finger tapped on the ‘messages’ icon, which opened up the list of her ongoing conversations with _all_ of her most intimate friends, such as ‘Tom’ and ‘Amanda’ - the telemarketers who would not leave her alone, ‘Jack RIP Spheer’, and of course, ‘Kara Danvers’. With the same beautiful, perfect finger she tapped on Kara’s name and began composing a text message:  
  
 _Hi Kara, how are you? I was wondering if we could catch up some time soon? I kind of need to ask for a favour. I promise it’s not about visiting the kombucha, kale or kippers place._  
  
The very next moment after she sent the text message, Lena’s office door swung wide open and in walked Kara Danvers, herself.  
  
“You needed to see me?” one of the best reporters in National City said.  
  
“Oh! Kara!” Lena replied with palpable surprise in her voice. “That was… Fast!”  
  
“Oh, uhhh… Yeah. I… I…” Kara tried to think of a believable excuse to cover her haste at the chance of seeing the sexy Luthor in her natural habitat, but it turned out her best gal-pal knew her far too well and beat her to it!  
  
“Flew here?” Lena said and cocked an eyebrow.  
  
Kara’s mouth dropped open. Unconsciously, she whispered:  
  
“How did you…?”  
  
“—On a bus? I really need to try National city public transport. I swear, you get around faster than I do with a personal driver or a helicopter.”  
  
“Umm… Yeah!” Kara Danvers was relieved that her cover-ups were so brilliant that she was still managing to fool Lena Luthor, the genius who beat Lex Luthor at chess as a five-year-old. “The public transport is… Great! I… I am SO going to write an article about how… Great it is.”  
  
“Oh good!” Lena’s feminist-shade of pink lips stretched into a smile. “I’m so happy to hear that you are doing journalism again. You know, for a while I was kind of worried that you were losing your focus after you lost your job at CatCo. I know how much being a reporter means to you. How are you doing with all that?”  
  
“Oh fine!” Kara blabbed out enthusiastically at Barry Allen level of speed. “I was telling Mike about how I’m thinking to start a food blog, which he calls ‘blob’, which is really cute but I guess you have to actually like him first to appreciate it, and _he_ said that _he_ thinks that it’s a great idea ‘cause Mike is really perceptive like that—”  
  
“Literally didn’t ask about Mike…” Lena muttered.  
  
“—He was telling me about how much he loves poaching eggs, the way the yoke and the egg-white stay together like a Shakespearian love story… Or, um, a tragedy actually, even when you dip them in water… I know! Mike is SO funny and then he went on and on and on and on about how club soda is such a great drink and how it makes you want to be a better person, and Mike really thinks that if you—”  
  
“—Yeah, Kara..?” the good Luthor interrupted.  
  
“Yeah?” Kara paused, all innocent-like.  
  
“I’m sorry to interrupt, but… Don’t you think that you’ve been spending a little too much time with your boyfriend lately?”  
  
“What do you mean?” Kara’s brow crinkled.  
  
“Well, honestly, it kind of seems like this ‘Mike’ has really been taking over your life.”  
  
“Oh! Uhh…” Kara’s brow really crinkled now. “Well, it’s just that he's been going through a lot lately... He’s really been going through some very heavy personal development… And I know that it seems like everything is suddenly all about him but—”  
  
“Kara. Look,” Lena had heard enough. “As your bezzie mate, I feel that it’s my duty to be honest with you and tell you that these days, your life has become _all_ about Mike. I mean, it’s perfectly okay for you to be in a relationship but you have to remember not to let it dominate your whole entire life to the point where you begin to lose yourself and everything that makes _you_ great! Just… Don’t lose _your own_ way while Mike figures himself out, you know? You have so much to offer to the world, Kara…”  
  
“Thank you… Lena. That’s really sweet.” Kara appreciated that her devoted friend had her best interests at heart. “And yeah, I guess you are right. Being a reporter and being Superg—I mean, interviewing Supergirl is equally as important.”  
  
“Exactly,” the Luthor replied and took a sexy step towards Kara.  “And I really meant it when I said that you are my hero. I feel like you and Supergirl have SO much in common.”  
  
“No, we don’t,” Kara deflected in the same instant.  
  
But Lena paid no attention. She took another sexy step forward, closer towards her friend.  
  
“I mean, you both care so much that justice is done… You both always happen to be in the right place at the right time…”  
  
“Just lucky, I guess,” Kara pressed her lips into a flat line.  
  
“You both look really pretty in blue…” Lena’s blue eyes fixed on the other’s as she took yet another step forward.  
  
“Nope,” Kara blushed below her spectacles.  
  
“You even look alike from certain angles!”  
  
“Definitely… Definitely do not look alike,” Kara protested, flustered and awkward in the presence of the Luthor that was said to have chemistry with even house plants!  
  
But Lena was undeterred. There was only a step of empty space between her and Kara.  
  
“I mean, if I didn’t _know_ better,” she said, “I’d say you were twins!”  
  
“M-m,” Kara shook her head ‘no’.  
  
“To be honest,” Lena continued, “I wouldn’t be surprised if Supergirl, herself was going through the exact same stuff in life as you, you know? Having the same issues with _her_ boyfriend…”  
  
“Nope!” Kara resisted.  
  
“You mean… She isn’t experiencing issues with her boyfriend..?”  
  
Kara shook her head again.  
  
“…Or she doesn’t have a boyfriend?”  
  
“Nope. No boyfriend. Totally different person, so… No. No boyfriend.”  
  
“So… Supergirl is single?” Lena wanted to make sure.  
  
“M-hm,” Kara nodded her head ‘yes’.  
  
“Really?” Lena really wanted to make sure.  
  
“Yes,” Kara kept nodding. “She is very single. Very VERY single. Not even the same taste in dudes! NOT - AT - ALL… If ya know what I mean.”  
  
The unemployed journalist broke out into a nervous fit of giggles.  
  
“Oh! Okay…” Lena replied. “Well, in that case, maybe, you could help set me up on a date with her?”  
  
“Um… What?!” Kara just about choked on the air in her lungs.  
  
“Well, since she’s single… And the way you keep talking about her, it sounds like she’s more of a ‘woman’s woman’ kinda super-gal, if you know what I mean…”  
  
“Oh! Uhh… Yeah,” Kara crinkled heavily again, “I’m not — I don’t actually—”  
  
“Well, you know, you two spend a lot of time together,” Lena interjected, “So… Maybe you could ask her for me?”  
  
“I… I… I…. I can’t think of why not!”  
  
“It’s just that, every time I see her, I can’t stop smiling,” Lena said as though recalling a beautiful dream. “She makes me feel like if I were to fall off a building, screaming my head off, she’d be there to catch me… You know? I feel so bad that she’s risked her life because of me SO many times… Like SO many times. I mean… No one has _ever_ been there for me like that… I mean obviously except for you, Kara… So, don’t you think that Supergirl and I belong together?”  
  
“I… Uhh…”  
  
Kara’s heart beat fast. Her thoughts became all crossed, confused!  
  
“It would mean so much to me if you’d ask her,” Lena placed her hand on the side of Kara’s arm.  
  
Kara swallowed. Hard.  
  
“Well,” she said eventually, “I-I guess since she _is_ supposed to be single, I…Will… See you on that date—I mean, I will set you up on a date with her, yes.”  
  
She adjusted the spectacles over her nose.  
  
“Great!” Lena smiled and took Kara’s hand into her own in a platonically-friendly fashion. “Thank you, Kara! Truly my bezzie mate forever.”  
  
The two women looked into each other’s eyes for a moment that lingered… Before Lena narrowed her eyes.  
  
“You know, the resemblance between you two is really uncanny—”  
  
Kara abruptly looked away, breaking the spell, trying to conceal her face before her carefully-protected identity is given away.  
  
“I’m… I’m just going to get Supergirl for you,” she said and turned towards the door. “I’ll be right back. I mean… _She_ ’ll be right back. I mean, she’ll be right over! I think. I don’t really know her schedule, so…”  
  
Under her breath, Kara muttered _Oh crap!_ and rushed out of the office. And before Lena even had a chance to even look forward to her date with a beautiful golden alien, Supergirl herself whooshed into her office through the balcony door, which was _always_ left open. Lena had fired every assistant that had forgotten this strict Supercorp policy by accidentally closing it, which totally explains why she changes assistants so fast.  
  
Landing on her feet, hands on her hips, voice dropped to almost an octave lower, Supergirl declared:  
  
“Ms Luthor. Kara Danvers said you wanted to see me?”  
  
“Supergirl!” Lena squealed like a private-boarding-school school-girl “I’m so glad you could come!”  
  
“So, what can I do for you, Miss Luthor?” Supergirl almost crinkled from the nerves she tried to conceal beneath the visage of steel.  
  
“Oh… Um…” Lena became momentarily disheartened. “I thought Kara would’ve told you that this was a date?”  
  
Supergirl gulped.  
  
“She did,” she said. “Which is why…. I am here. For… For the date.”  
  
Lena relaxed a little.  
  
“Well, do you always wear your Supergirl suit to dates?” she mocked lightly.  
  
“No, I, uh, just grabbed the first thing out of my… Um, _closet_.”  
  
“It’s funny,” Lena said like someone under the spell of a deja-vu, “For some reason I just can’t help but picture you in slacks and a baby blue sweater… And I think with your pretty face, a pair of glasses would look really nice.”  
  
Supergirl busted out a fierce crinkle.  
  
“I… I have no need for glasses!” she protested, toned arms on hips. “I have perfect x-ray vision!”  
  
“Oh…Well,” Lena turned sexily coy, “Does that mean you can see through the walls of my office, Supergirl?”  
  
“I… Don’t know. I haven’t tried.”  
  
Lena took a sexy step towards her just like how she had done with an entirely different person only two minutes prior.  
  
“And if you wanted to,” she sexily spoke again, “You could see even through my… Clothes?”  
  
Supergirl stifled a flustered giggle.  
   
“Does this mean,” Lena stopped only a foot in front of the girl, “Supergirl can see my very… BONES?”  
  
“I—I don't really…”  
  
“Do I make you nervous, Supergirl?” Lena frowned as though she had _no_ idea why Supergirl would be reacting like this.  
  
“Who? Me? Pftf!” The girl of steel waved her hand dismissively like a chump. “Nothing makes me nervous! I’m the girl of…”  
  
She looked Lena up and down, gulped hard, and entirely lost the low-octave tone, now breaking out into a teenage-boy squeak.  
  
“…Of steel — ohmyRao, your underwearislinedwithled!”  
  
Lena moved closer to Supergirl still, her gaze intense, _burning_.  
  
“Can’t you imagine,” she purred, “A Luthor and a Super _really_ … Working… Together?”  
  
“I… I thought that’s what we were doing already!” Supergirl shifted nervously in the spot, gay-panic obvious.  
  
“Well, how about we take it on my infamous L-corp couch then?”  
  
“Umm…”  
  
“Or on the desk, if you prefer? I have a great ‘working’ desk too…”  
  
“Look, Ms Luthor…” Kara gulped, trying to inject some reason into the situation.  
  
“Please, call me Lena…” the CEO whispered into the other’s ear, only barely not staining it with hot lipstick.  
  
“Lena. Look. I can’t…” Supergirl protested.  
  
“You can’t what?”  
  
“I can’t….” the superhero shrugged.  
  
“You’re single, I’m single,” Lena persisted. “The chemistry between us is off the charts. What’s really stopping us?”  
  
“I can’t be gay!” Supergirl blurted out.  
  
Lena paused… Her face turned somber. She took a step backwards to better see Supergirl’s expression to gage whether she was being serious.  
  
“Well… It’s just that my sister is gay,” the superhero tried to explain the situation, “And so I can’t be gay too, it’s this whole political thing—”  
  
“You have a sister?!” Lena blinked, surprised.  
  
“Uhhh… Yeah, h-had a sister,” the blonde cleared her throat, trying to think of a way to cover her ass again. “Mon…uh, Ella.”  
  
“Monella?” Lena’s eyebrow cocked-up skeptically.   
  
“Yeah. On-on Krypton…”  
  
Supergirl’s look was hard.  
  
Lena’s eyelids fluttered. She was hurt… But she would not give up without a good, old-fashioned fight for the one, or rather, the ‘pair’ of gals, she loved.  
  
“Look, Supergirl…” she spoke in earnest, trying to piece together her once-again broken heart, “I don’t know much about the politics of being gay and all that. All I know is what my heart wants. And what it clearly, so _obviously_ wants… Is you. Just you.”  
  
Supergirl was compelled to look deep into Lena’s eyes. In them she saw a world of love… And recognised a world of pain. She became sad.  
  
“Just two people who naturally feel a pull towards each other,” Lena continued, her voice thick with years of disappointment and heartache, “And have so much mutual love and respect. I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone who makes me smile more than you… When I think of you, I feel luthorflies in my stomach. They’re like butterflies but—”  
  
“—Sexier,” Kara-in-disguise finished her dearest friend’s sentence.  
  
“Yeah. And all I want…” Lena bit her lip and watched as the girl in front of her bit her own lip too, “Is simply to be with you… Is that so wrong to ask? Because, honestly, it feels like the most natural thing in the world.”  
  
Supergirl looked away and was thoughtful.  
  
“And… Correct me if I’m wrong,” Lena added, “But I think you feel the same way too. You feel  this powerful, organic chemistry between us, don’t you?”  
  
Supergirl looked up and met the earnest eyes of one of the best people to ever walk the Earth 38.  
  
She did feel the chemistry. Of course she did. But more than anything, she felt the love.  
  
“Lena…” she bit her lip and whispered. “Have you ever taken public transport in National City?”  
  
“No…” Lena replied, puzzled.  
  
“Then I think it’s about time,” Supergirl replied in her regular Kara voice. “Let me show you how much fun it is to fly on a bus.”  
  
And so, Kara, Supergirl, scooped up her soulmate securely into her arms, while Lena placed hers around Kara's neck, and flew her out through the balcony door, which was always left open, into the early-afternoon sun-kissed blue sky.  
  
 


End file.
